1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anticorrosive lubricant oil composition for molded plastic products, and molded plastic products with the same applied thereto. More specifically, the invention is concerned with an anticorrosive lubricating oil for molded plastic products, which prevents chemical attack from occurring to mechanical components such as gears, shafts, and so forth, formed of molded resins, even if used therefor, and with mechanical components such as gears, shafts, and so forth, to which the same is applied.
2. Related Art
Molded resins of polycarbonate resins, ABS resins, polystyrene resins, polycarbonate-ABS resins, and so forth have been in widespread use lately for mechanical components such as gears, shafts, and so forth of copying machines, facsimile machines, toys, and so on because of their mechanical strength, light weight, and low cost, by themselves or in combination with mechanical components made of metal.
Anticorrosive lubricant compositions prepared by adding an anticorrosive to an ester oil or a diester oil, or to a lubricating oil containing a mineral oil as a major constituent thereof have been in use for corrosion prevention and lubrication of these mechanical components.
It has recently turned out however that the anticorrosive lubricant compositions prepared by adding an anticorrosive to an ester or a diester have an effect called chemical attack on plastic products, thereby causing damages and cracks to the mechanical components such as gears, shafts, and so forth, made of plastics.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an anticorrosive lubricant oil composition for molded plastic products, causing no chemical attack to the mechanical components such as gears, shafts, and so forth, made of plastic products, and to provide molded plastic products with the anticorrosive lubricant composition applied thereto.
More specifically, the invention is intended to provide an anticorrosive lubricant oil composition exhibiting desirable effects, particularly, on molded resin products, made of resins selected from the group consisting of polycarbonate resins, ABS resins, polystyrene resins, and polycarbonate-ABS resins.
The inventor has continued intensive studies for solving the problem described above, and has discovered the fact that a composition, containing a synthetic hydrocarbon oil having a kinematic viscosity of 10 to 500 mm2/s at 40xc2x0 C., particularly, a poly xcex1-olefin as a major constituent, and combined with an anticorrosive, does not cause any chemical attack to molded plastic products, and has succeeded in developing the invention. In particular, a sulfonate based anticorrosive is desirable as the anticorrosive used in carrying out the invention.